


Cradle Affair

by Masquerade_Dancer



Series: Switched Skies [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Swearing, Switched Skies, Switched Skies AU, and some angst, jusg some light fluff, mentions of cutting, mentions of dysphoria, the S27 isn't heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Differences are expected in parallel worlds, in fact the Varia and Tsunayoshis group switching places wasn't that rare however just Tsuna and Xanxus? That was a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned & Adopted**

How long has it been since they left him? Since he had been thrown to the wolves with nothing but the clothes on his back and his will to survive? He didn't know, wasn't sure he even wanted to know because knowing meant the anger would start bubbling up again.

He never liked getting angry, anger meant lack of control which meant he could hurt those he cared for, of which he currently has none. Rage was worse. Rage meant the bright orange flames that kept him warm during the winter, two had passed so it must have been two years since then, would turn into a smouldering inferno he found hard to control.

Pushing his thoughts away the small brunette, too small far too small to be alone, puffed silently watching in fascination as his breath turned visible in the chilly December air. Tilting his head downwards, honey coloured eyes gleamed orange as the flames burst into existence, crackling and whipping about as he curled up to them. His eyes fluttered shut, snowflakes melting upon touching his skin, unaware of an old man staring at him from the alleys entrance.

He stiffened slightly upon hearing the crunching of snow, an indicator of footsteps, who would be approaching a street rat so close to Christmas? Hearing more than seeing someone crouch in front of him the brunette prepared to flee if it was an attacker.

"Child?" The voice was old and kind, enticing him to look up but he resisted the urge. "Why aren't you home? Do you not have one or are you lost?"

Giving into his urge, sienna coloured irises meet caramel, his age assumption had been correct the person or man he supposed appeared to be in his forties or perhaps fifties. Gazing into caramel, his eyes gave away the loneliness and despair that swirled inside of him (this winter signified the third year, he didn't want to think about it), all he saw was concern and wisdom pooling in the mans eyes.

Sienna slowly faded back to honey as his concentration slipped, too focused on watching the man sit himself down next to him (why would he? he wasn't of importance) without a care for the snow. Warily shifting away as the man removed his jacket, why was he wearing two who wears two jackets, before chucking it over his head electing a yelp of surprise from the brunette.

"My name is Timoteo my boy," caramel warmed up in happiness at seeing him accept the jacket without much fuss, "if you don't want to tell me why your out here why not tell me your name instead?"

"...Tsuna," he murmured softly, "my name is Tsunayoshi but I prefer Tsuna." Vaguely he noticed his voice sounded crackly from lack of use, there wasn't any need when no one would talk to him, curiously peering up at Timoteo.

"What a lovely name Tsuna, not as nice as mine of course but we can't all be perfect." Timoteo joked winking, a pleased expression settling across his face as Tsuna giggled. "Now Tsuna I want to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly."

"Okay Mister Timoteo," chocolate locks bounced as he nodded rapidly, "what is it?" Sienna seeped back into his eyes, flames flickering around his hands, he never could control them when he got to nervous or curious.

"I think you may be my son, from a past relationship, would you like to come home with me?" He offered, patting his pants down as he rose from the snow covered concrete, smiling gently and looking very much like an angel to Tsuna as he held out a hand.

"Really?" Tsuna wavered, tears forming in his eyes and quickly distorting his vision, not enough to miss the Timoteo's nod though. "Of course Papa!" He squeaked happily, grabbing the others hand and grinning eagerly, yelping once again when he was scooped up into a warm embrace which he snuggled into.

"Guess what Tsuna?" his voice was warm so _so_ warm it curled around Tsuna simultaneously comforting him and lulling him to sleep, "You have three older brothers as well, such a wonderful gift Santa has given you this winter."

"Brothers? Three of them!" Tsuna's eyes widened in excitement, seeing such a reaction made guilt churn in Timoteo's stomach for lying to such an innocent face but he ignored simply nodding with a smile.

"Yes brothers," he chuckled, "Enrico, Federico and Massimo. Enrico is the oldest then Federico and after him Massimo, I am sure Massimo will be glad he isn't the youngest once we get home." His guilt was washed away by the rapidly growing love he was devolving for the small brunette in his arms.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Tsuna cheered, giving his new Papa a toothy grin which soon turned into a yawn which he flailed to cover up.

"Why don't you sleep on the way home Tsuna? It looks like you need it after all." Warmth consumed him as his eyes shut, Tsuna struggled to stay awake shaking his head and whining softly not wanting to sleep. "Sleep Tsuna, I promise to wake you once we get home but home is not near here so please rest."

Relenting to the concerned voice of his papa (was he worried? Tsuna had gone much longer than a couple of days without sleep why was he worried?), honey eyes fluttered shut as he drifted asleep in Timoteo's warmth. Curling into him subconsciously, lulled by the quiet humming and gentle rocking his hazy mind could register as he slipped fully into the realm of Hypnos.

The first thing that registered in Tsuna's brain as he woke up was the muffled chatter of voices and the warm blankets wrapped around him. Yawning silently Tsuna sluggishly sat up, rubbing at his eyes and watching his new Papa talk to a bunch of people, none of which noticed he had awoken.

Tugging the blankets closer to himself, Tsuna watched silently as they argued loudly (perhaps he was unwanted even by his brothers?), shrinking into them as a sapphire eyes male with ebony hair turned to look at him. Fidgeting nervously with the blanket as the male slipped away from them and snuck over to the couch where Tsuna sat.

"Hey," he whispered, "my names Massimo guess your my little brother now huh? Don't worry about them Pops is just angry they broke something while out on a mission again." The now named Massimo murmured softly, picking Tsuna up and sitting him atop his lap while circling his arms around the brunette gently.

"Do they break things a lot brother?" Tsuna asked curiously, voice as quiet as the raven, "my names Tsunayoshi but just call me Tsuna!" He cheered softly, wiggling around in Massimo's grip to hug him, smiling gleefully up at him as honey irises shined contently.

"They do indeed break things a lot Tsuna," sapphire sparkled in amusement, "would you like to go find Federico and Enrico? I'm sure they would be overjoyed to find out our new brother is so cute." Massimo teased lightly, carefully threading his fingers through brown locks which flailed about as Tsuna nodded eagerly.

"Come on then, up we go!" Massimo chirped, removing the blanket with one arm as he stood up Tsuna carefully cradled in the other. "Let's go find them so we can blind them with your cuteness!" The raven easily slipped out of the room unnoticed by Tinoteo or his guardians as he left with his new brother in hand.

"Are they outside?" Tsuna inquired, wiggling out of Massimo's arms because surely his brother was tired after carrying him around for nearly an hour as they searched for the other two.

"Possibly." Massimo mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he settled on holding Tsuna's hand since the five year old was so intent on walking. "Federico does love instigating snowball fights with Enrico after all."

They resumed walking, pausing briefly to put coats on before going outside, making it to the gardens half an hour later to find two laughing males chucking snowballs at each other happily. The taller one had dark brown hair and bright green eyes which sparkled with mirth while the shorter one, still taller than Massimo, had dirty blonde locks and burning maroon irises.

"The brown haired one is Enrico and the blonde is Federico," Massimo whispered to Tsuna before calling out to the two, "so predictable! I knew you'd be having a snowball fight, isn't that a liability to be easily predictable?" He teased his elder brothers with an easy going grin plastered on his face.

Massimo's teasing easily got their attention as they turned towards him, clearly reading to bombard _him_ with snow for his false scorn but instead locked onto Tsuna. Both of them ran over with curiosity clear in their expressions, eyes alight with interest and confusion.

"This is Tsuna," Massimo hummed, "Tsuna this is Federico and Enrico our elder brothers. Which means you two can't call me the baby of the family anymore!" He declared, second sentence directed more towards them then Tsuna, pouting with annoyance at his moniker.

"Your so cute Tsuna!" Federico gushed, quickly scooping him up into his arms and nuzzling the short brown locks, blonde mixing easily with brown as Tsuna giggled. "Don't you agree Enrico?"

"Well I can't deny the truth now can I Federico?" The eldest brother shot back with a grin, "after all that would be extremely rude of me and I can't have Tsuna lying because of me now can I?"

Tsuna beamed happily at his new brothers, holding his arms out to Enrico expectantly as the older brunette was the only one he hadn't hugged yet. Chuckling at Tsuna's eager expression and wiggling arms Enrico stole him from Federico, the both of them ignoring his whines in favour of cuddling.

"I see you've found your brothers Tsuna." Timoteo's voice was laced with amusement and fondness, the four of them gazed up to see their father being followed by his guardians. "Massimo must have brought you out here, perhaps the three of them can show you your room as well."

"Of course we can!" Enrico immediately agreed, Federico and Massimo murmuring their agreements quietly as they eagerly rushed past their father and his guardians. All three excited to give show their new brother his room, it didn't matter to them he was adopted and it didn't matter he was unaware all that mattered that their cute new brother was happy.

Several twisting corridors and dead ends, because of the brothers excitement, later they finally made it to Tsunayoshi's new room. Federico covered the small brunettes eyes as Enrico and Massimo entered the room first letting the blonde guide Tsuna inside before removing his hands.

Blinking at the sudden onslaught of light Tsuna shook his head before looking around the room, _his_ room and boy it had been a while he couldn't remember what his room had been like before but it certainly hadn't been anything like this. The walls were painted a soft pastel orange with red mixed into it, possibly because of his flames they had red in them sometimes, across from him there was a double bed with a purple comforter on it and lots of pillows.

On the right wall their was a burgundy door, similar to the one of the left door, leading to a closet or bathroom Tsuna assumed. A green desk sat pressed against the wall close by with a small bookshelf next to it, already stacked with children's books and some soft toys his favourite had to be the lion.

Walking to the door on the right Tsuna was correct in his assumption that it had been a closet but hadn't expected a walk in one already stocked with clothes for him, making him smile as bright as the sun. The door on the left side led to a bathroom, the bathroom was painted pastel blue and indigo with soft yellow bath, toilet and sink. Tsuna was relieved to spot a green stool next to the sink because he would not be able to reach that when he had to brush his teeth before bed.

Bouncing back into his room, Tsuna glomped the first person he saw in a massive hug which happened to be Massimo. The raven stumbled backwards into Enrico from surprise and soon the three of them where sprawled across the black carpet laughing happily as Federico snapped a photo quickly without them noticing.

"Don't I get a hug Tsuna? I can see when I'm not wanted." Federico sniffed pitifully, crocodile tears forming as he pretended to walk to the door. "I'll just see myself out then." Chuckling when Tsuna collided with his legs mere seconds after he started walking towards the door, babbling apologies as he pleaded for him to stay.

"He's just being mean Tsuna don't listen to him." Massimo dismissed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "He used to do it to me as well when I'd pay more attention to Enrico the jealous baby." Massimo smirked, clearly amused at Federico's reactions.

"Oh," Tsuna murmured before whacking Federico's leg, "that's mean big brother! I'm going back to Massimo and Enrico!" He cried out, detaching himself fully intending to do as he said and _not_ be picked up by an apologetic Federico.

"Sorry Tsuna I just wanted a hug from my cute little brother since they've been getting them all," he whispered, nuzzling his head against Tsuna's, "why don't we all sleep here tonight?" He asked louder so the two still on the floor could hear him.

In the end Tsuna had pouted until the three brothers left to change into pyjamas, happily changing into his own with the help of a maid (was papa rich?) who he thanked with a bright smile. All four of them piled onto Tsuna's bed, cuddling together for warmth as Enrico gave Tsuna the bedtime story he had begged for.

Later when Timeteo went looking for his sons he pulled aside a passing maid to ask for a camera, taking a photo of the four of them curled up together under the purple blankets with peaceful expressions. Tsuna's copy was possibly the only reason he hadn't shattered years latter once he was free of the ice and his guardians hesitantly informed him of his brothers death.

* * *

**Skipped Lessons**

Tsuna smirked lightly as he slipped out of the compound, really if they couldn't stop a ten year old from escaping how would they stop prisoners? No matter he had to leave and he had to leave _now_ because the yelling was getting louder and he wasn't in the mood to listen to his teachers bitching, honestly they should explain it better if they want him to pay attention and not skip.

Humming softly Tsuna quickly disappeared from view of the Vongola compound, leisurely making his way towards to nearby city expertly avoiding all of the traps set for enemies. If he couldn't he'd be annoyed with himself after all he makes this trip once a month to escape the stress piled atop him back home, he was forth in line to inherit why must he know proper etiquette again.

Silently sighing, Tsuna dropped from the trees noiselessly at the edge of town, gently swiping of the leaves that had fallen on him before striding into town. Taking several shortcuts through the alleys Tsuna arrived at his favourite bakery, now you'd think they would check here first for him but they never do because it's to obvious, intent on buying several chocolate eclairs for lunch. Not very healthy but did he care, nope.

Several minutes later Tsuna was strolling down the footpath munching pleasantly on an eclair, purring silently as the cream and chocolate melts in his mouth. When suddenly a black haired, green eyed _son of a bitch_ decided it was a good idea to crash into him and make the cream splatter all over his top.

Stiffening in anger Tsuna vaguely noticed several people backing away rapidly as his flames of wrath crackled into existence, growl tearing through his throat as he glared at the now shaking male. Seething silently Tsuna pushed past the taller male roughly, heading towards a nearby clothes store to buy a new outfit bristling when he heard footsteps following him closely.

Once inside Tsuna just grabbed a random top and pair of pants before heading towards the changing room, surprisingly they went together well. A black top with red splattered on it to look like blood (which would make his brothers fret) and torn jeans both of which matched his combat boots nicely.

What he wasn't expecting to find upon exiting the changing room with the tags in hand to pay while wearing them was for them to be snatched away by the same person who was the reason he's in here in the first place. However if he was going to pay for the clothes he ruined Tsuna was in no hurry to stop the raven.

Silently following the taller male towards the counter Tsuna absentmindedly went through the breathing exercises Federico had taught him to calm down, lowering his rage from bubbling and barely contained to a near silent simmer that hummed through his veins. He stayed silent watching the other pay for his clothes, trailing out after him bitter about meeting his lightning in the way he had.

"My names Levi-A-Than," Tsuna snapped to attention once Levi started talking, "I should have looked where I was going sorry." Levi-a-than rushed out looking awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck, flames curling beneath the skin in embarrassment.

"My lightning," Tsuna crowed quietly before he realised, "mine." He muttered smugly, flames flicking and engulfing Levi's claiming him as Tsuna's without any resistance. "Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna or boss whichever you prefer."

"Of course boss," Levi preened pleased to be the first of his guardians, "were you going anywhere in particular? I have to admit I don't have anything to do today."

"Bookstore." Tsuna decided after a few minutes of silence, sliding past Levi as his flames sang happily at finding one of his weathers. A small satisfied smirk curled up at the thought, his weather not Federico's or Massimo's _his!_

Levi wordlessly fell into step behind him, his own flames singing praises at finding his sky not a care in the world that the sky was a wrathful one. Leading Levi through several alleyways the two of them arrived at the bookstore quicker than they would have without the shortcuts.

Tsuna glided through the door, Levi entering behind him and closing the door with a soft chime of the bell as the stores owner looked up from the counter to flash a smile. Smiling back politely Tsuna quickly went about collecting the books he wanted, Le Petit Prince, Alice in Wonderland, some history books and a few language dictionaries.

Once the two had payed for Tsuna's things, and the few Levi had been interested in, they exited the store to wonder around some more. Parting an hour later after exchanging contact details and Tsuna found himself alone once more, flames growling in distaste at their lightning leaving so soon _too_ soon but he squished those feelings of contempt and bitterness down.

Nearly another hour had passed of him doing nothing productive until Tsuna decided to get more materials to make his gloves with (after all they kept crumbling under his wrath which was no good at all). Casually strolling into the underground owned store Tsuna hummed thoughtfully as he compared two materials he hadn't used before to see which one would be better.

"Back again so soon Darling?" A voice called behind him, masculine he noted silently as he turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Do you need help finding durable material, I could help if you want I frequent this store whenever I need new clothes." The because of sky flames went unspoken as he nodded slowly.

Lussuria as he learnt the others name was helped him find the best flame resistant materials the store owned, maybe he would be able to make them work this time, Tsuna realising half way through that his flames called to his own and that he had found his sun. Lussuria had been ecstatic when Tsuna cautiously brushed his flames against the others, a silent invitation that had been accepted gleefully after all the sun was always energetic wasn't it.

"Sorry Darling I have to go now," Lussuria gave him an apologetic look, "duty calls after all." Briefly his sun, and boy did that still send adrenaline through him, hugged him while pressing a kiss to his cheek before slipping away with a wave. Tsuna smirking in amusement as he waved back, flames thrumming under his skin pleased he had found two of his weathers in one day, not caring for the anxious and slightly terrified looks shot his way.

Half an hour passed and Tsuna found himself following the yelling against his better judgement, curious at to who it was. (Why did they keep yelling voi? More importantly were his instincts screaming he needed to find the on yelling?). Impatience started curling in his gut as he soared over a wall, practically flying through alleys and across roofs in his haste to find the source of the screaming.

Slowly getting more and more irritated at the voice's source eluding him, Tsuna stopped on a roof vaguely aware of the loud thud he made in his anger, trying to go through the his breathing exercises once again only to hear the voice growling below him. Head snapping in its direction Tsuna forwent the calming technique to find that damn source, the voice came from a male taller than him with steel blue eyes and shimmering silver hair (he was pinned down come to think of it, he had never asked _why_ ) with blood smeared across his face.

Tsuna felt his flames sing for the third time that day but for some reason it felt more important (and for now he was clueless but later, much later he would understand why) and soon steel blue clashed with sienna eyes as they stared silently at each other, broken by _**his**_ rains attackers. Snarling darkly Tsuna found he didn't care that his wrath started burning ferociously, crackling and snapping in his anger as he lunged forward with the intent to kill the scum that dare try and take awake his rain before he had even been claimed.

Colliding harshly with his intended victim Tsuna was half aware of his rain quickly standing, gliding past him sword in hand with a feral look on his face (somewhere a part of him felt almost sorry for the men they had slaughtered that day but he was past that). His wrath curled and roared, whipping about and cutting through the mans skin spraying blood on his face, the sound of his and his partners scream white noise in this rage induced state he found himself in. Blood flew around them, dancing as they slaughtered the men around them which Tsuna would realise later had the Vongola symbol on their chests not that it would make him regret his actions.

Crowing happily as he panted, bathed in blood and burns covering his arms he really needed those gloves to fucking work dammit, his wrath ruffling happily at being let loose and therefore curbed quite a bit. Grinning widely Tsuna registered his rains roaring laughter, amused at his ruthlessness when concerning what was his perhaps, barking out a pleased chuckle along with him as the two of them walked away from the massacre behind them. Both grinning as the adrenaline slowly wore off.

"Your not so bad!" His rain barked out, blood splattered across him, hanging an arm around Tsuna's shoulders (he felt relaxed, how long has it been since he was able to relax since his lessons started? He didn't know, couldn't remember.) flames circling his own in a way that felt intimate.

"Tsunayoshi," he breathed, "Tsuna." Sienna slowly faded to reveal honey as he stared at steel blue, they were beautiful and he would come to murmur that thought frequently later but for now he was content, reaching out silently with his flames, tinged in a silent question. _What's yours?_

"Squalo Superbi! Your rain and damn well best swordsman you'll ever have." And while that was a bit self centred Tsuna didn't care, he didn't care to enraptured by his flames that wouldn't stop singing praises and thrumming through his veins at the fact he gathered three of his weathers in one day (what if he hadn't gone out? He didn't want to think about it instead crushing the thought to dust).

Two hours later he went home, ignoring the horrified looks sent his way as he walked past covered in dried blood and giving off the most content and peaceful aura they had ever felt from him. His flames purred, pleased at the blood it was after all a sign he had his rain and he would not regret it not even later when he was told off for it.

Somehow making it to his room without being stopped by his brothers, father or his fathers guardians made him suspicious but he shrugged it off, they would corner him at dinner after his shower. Stripping down Tsuna stepped into the shower turning the hot water on and felt the tension seep out of his muscles, watching in sick fascination as the blood turned the water pink, humming contently.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself young man?" Tsuna couldn't feel ashamed of his actions even with the disappointed look Timoteo was giving him, "we lost a lot of men because of you not caring about them." _That_ however made him bristle in anger at the implication he didn't care for those that worked for him.

"They deserved it," Tsuna stated bluntly ignoring the looks they gave him, "they were harming my rain. _**They deserved it, it was their own fault.**_ " Tsuna felt slightly smug at their shocked looks, probably didn't think he'd ever find his weathers proved them wrong.

"That explains it." Massimo hummed cheerfully next to him, of course he notice Tsuna's relaxed form he was the closest to Tsuna after all it was no surprise.

"Explains what?" Federico and Enrico demanded at the same time, sending each other shocked and irritated glares that made Massimo and Tsuna snicker in mirth.

"Tsuna has been more relaxed since he came home, didn't you notice?" Massimo tilted his head slightly, dismissing it with a shake of his head and gestured for the salt which Tsuna passed over simply because the raven hadn't mentioned him finding more than one weather.

"I was wondering why the brat hadn't growled at anyone yet." Coyote snarked lightly, an amused smirk spreading across his face when his comment elicited a growl of annoyance from Tsuna. "Never mind I stand corrected."

"Now now Coyote play nice will you." Timoteo chided half heartedly, mirth clear in his eyes as he raised a hand to cover his smile. "Dinner has only just started and here you are riling the boy up."

"Were you not the one who started it? Asking about today's incident before Tsuna even sat down?" Coyote challenged as Massimo mimicked his talking to his brothers who barely his their snickers from Coyote.

"Can we eat." Ganauche interjected, gazing longingly at the food since it was a rule not to eat until Timoteo started though that didn't stop the Massimo from practically drenching his food in salt beforehand.

"Of course we can." Timoteo hummed, starting to cut his steak as Ganauche grinned pleased at finally being able to eat.

"Don't think I'm done with you Timoteo you old bag." Coyote grumbled, viciously stabbing his food in irritation.

"I wouldn't dare dream of it Coyote," the smile on his face was false it had been false since he stated those men deserved to die (he still didn't regret his actions), "Federico slow down you'll choke otherwise." He chided, flipping from boss to father in less than two seconds causing his guardians to snicker in amusement.

Twenty minutes later Tsuna murmured goodnight to Massimo softly before slipping out of the dinning hall and heading back to his room. Locking his door Tsuna slowly went through his nightly routine making sure the blinds were closed, changing into his pyjamas, brushing his teeth, trying to form some semblance of tidiness on his desk before burrowing deeply within his blankets. His flames licked happily as he curled up underneath the purple comforter, twisting and curling as he held them in his hands as he drifted of (he found it was unnecessary when Squalo was nearby, something that pleased him but made Squalo entirely to smug).

* * *

**Faux Reality**

Tsuna was bored, bored and Tsuna does not mix well for those included which was one of the very few things Bel and Levi agreed on. He was also rifling through his fathers journals (because all the bosses had to keep journal of their reign) which he should, well he shouldn't be doing but he had nightmares recently that seemed more like memories and he _needed_ to know if it was true.

Finding what he had been looking for, Tsuna flipped through the journal Timoteo had been writing at the time he had been taken in. Catching the date briefly as the pages flipped by making him stop and flick back a couple, gaze on the dates, humming when he found the page he wanted.

Slipping a piece of paper in as a makeshift bookmark Tsuna slipped out of the journals areas, gliding over to a couch to sit and read what he wanted after all he could just pretend it was Octtavia's say he wanted to know his grandmother better. Humming softly Tsuna settled into the couch, opening the worn journal up to start reading and hopefully clear the doubts filling his head.

 _ **May 5th, XXXX**_  
_Recently I've been seeing a small brunette around town, he looks tired and perhaps angry most of the time. Was he abandoned there?_  
_Vongola Nono_

 _ **May 12th, XXXX**_  
_He's still around, I wonder why he hasn't gone home yet did he not know where it was._  
_His flames call out to me, for such a small boy he has so much flames  
_Vongola Nono__

 _ **May 20th, XXXX**_  
_I'm going to approach him tomorrow, see if he wants to come home with me._  
_Maybe I could adopt him if he doesn't have a hole to go to.  
_Vongola Nono__

Tsuna stilled, mind screeching to a halt as he sucked in a breath quickly, vaguely somewhere in the bond with his guardians he could feel worry and concern but he couldn't focus on that. Eyes wide and hands shaky Tsuna turned the page, subconsciously holding his breath as he read the page trying and failing to stop his wrath from bubbling up.

 _ **May 29th, XXXX**_  
_Its been nearly two weeks since I've adopted the boy, I feel bad for telling him I was his real father._  
_He won't be able to take over the Vongola of it comes to it, the rings won't accept him. I hope it won't come to that revelation.  
_Vongola Nono__

Choking slightly, Tsuna shook in anger his wrath bubbling over and singeing the pages lightly, a gust of wind and all that was left in the room was the smell of smouldering flames and burnt paper. Papers scattered everywhere and a single window open, Tsuna was in no state of mind to hide his tracks to busy trying to curb the panic and rage combining to make him hyperventilate.

Fleeing the compound Tsuna let his body take him wherever it wanted, finding himself in front of Varia headquarters an hour later. Shaking widely, eyes wide and giving off the impression of a cornered animal ready to fight for its freedom, his subordinates wordlessly let him past as one rushed of too alert his guardians of his presence.

Another one who was either brave or stupid (either way he was getting a raise) stepped forward to help him walk inside, obviously recognising he wouldn't be able to walk without stumbling as he tried to curb his slowly increasing hyperventilating. Slumping into Bel's frame when he arrived, Mammon barely floating of his shoulder in time to avoid being crushed as the prince curled protectively around his sky.

Mammon and Bel exchanged a silent conversation before the arcobaleno quickly left to find Squalo, alert him to meet with Bel and Tsuna in the bosses room (Squalo was the most important one, his flames would help the most). Belphegor baring his teeth at several newbies, tilting his head gratefully at the two competent lackeys that had helped his sky by one retrieving the first guardian they could find and two by making sure the boss didn't collapse from, whatever this was.

Tsuna was easily cradled in Bel's arms, sure the brunette was older then the blonde but dammit if he wasn't the same height and near enough the same weight as a result. This luckily meant Bel didn't struggle to whisk Tsuna away to 'the room', 'the room' was made by Tsuna for whenever one of them was having a breakdown, Bel accepting the fact he murdered his entire family? They all piled in the room and comforted him, Lussuria having a dysphoria induced panic attack which made him forget to breath? Cuddle pile in 'the room'.

When Bel got there he found Squalo already inside and pacing, he could hear Lussuria's panicked footsteps approaching as well as Levi struggling with several extra blankets down the corridor, Mammon was floating in the corner he noted absentmindedly as he rushed inside 'the room'. Several minutes later the door was closed, not locked never locked (after all Tsuna had dragged several of their subordinates in here so everyone knew if the sign was flipped to green you would die upon opening it), Tsuna curled up into Squalo's chest and everyone else piled around him.

Blankets and pillows filled the room, Levi had brought some comforters because winter was nearing (perhaps he did care that Bel got sick easily? Who was he kidding they all cared for each other in their own unique ways), all of them snuggled in the middles as Squalo's flames gently washed over the room. Ridding the guardians of their panic for Tsuna and slowly calming said sky down as he shook in their embrace, tears falling as he broke apart in front of his guardians fully trusting it would never exit this room.

It took nearly five hours too calm Tsuna down enough so his rage wouldn't burst out and burn the castle down, guardians wordlessly switching who would go get more snacks or drinks but never Squalo because he had the most important job. After all without his flames Tsuna would have most likely shattered, and really they all knew those two were closer then the others but that was fine, all that mattered was that Tsuna was safe and same and _alive_. He was here with them and that's all they cared about besides comforting him.

"Who's bank account is getting raided?" Mammon spoke softly, hand rubbing Tsuna's shoulder before they talk as if to warn him they were going to speak, letting out the sentence that revealed they _were_ worried. Mammon just didn't know how to show it normally like others, emotions didn't come as easily to them.

"Nono," came the shaky answer, "he lied to me. Fed me false information," Tsuna paused to lick his lips, "told me I was his son when I wasn't. He didn't bother to mention I was illegible to inherit, do you know what the ring does to those it rejects?"

"It fucking burns them and rejects their entire being not just their blood, but their body and their _flames_. Most people damn well fucking vomit blood when something does that and he wasn't going to tell me!" Tsuna raged, seemingly to tired and far to caged to do anything but rant angrily. No intent for harm behinds his words, just acceptance and bitterness with hatred and loathing mixed in between.

Belphegor and Levi-a-than were growling possessively before they even realised it, the two of them tugging Tsuna closer to them, ensuring their sky was safe and not caged somewhere with no freedom. Squalo looked angry, angrier then they had ever seen him before, eyes simmering with poorly concealed wrath the kind of wrath that made someone silent so you knew they were angry beyond belief. This both relieved the others and worried them even as Tsuna curled towards them, purring in their warmth.

"Are you sure Tsuna?" Squalo asked darkly, "don't you have the famed hyper intuition they praise so highly? Even better than the Nono has." Squalo appeared to be plotting inside his head, running one hand through his hair in frustration as his brow furrowed.

"Well, I do have the hyper intuition yes," he murmured tiredly, "even so a coup d'état like your obviously implying we do to obtain the rings would take months of planning. Are the trainees even strong enough to face Nono's Vongola?" Honey coloured irises were dim from exhaustion, their owner sinking blissfully into the warmth exuding from Bel and Levi.

"They're strong enough, wouldn't have accepted them if they hadn't been after all." The silverette sighed softly, "it's your choice either way Tsuna you are our sky and we will follow your decisions." He breathed, the others nodding silently in agreement to Squalo's claims.

"Yeah Princess," Bel chimed in, "the Prince will gladly follow you wherever you may lead us." Hidden eyes observed carefully, half lidded as Tsuna gave a tired smile snuggling into his side.

"I'll follow boss no matter what," Levi-a-than declared loudly, "be there to distract the trash who try and harm you." A calloused hand ruffled Tsuna's untameable locks, grin spreading across the owners face when Tsuna laughed softly as he half heartedly whacked at the offending appendage.

"Somewhere has to be there to heal all of you and I certainly can't trust anyone else with the job or you'll kill them." Lussuria fussed, pulling Tsuna into a hug which the their tired sky accepted gratefully seeming to relax even further as the mother hen of the Varia shared some of his flames. Gently pushing them into sore muscles and hurting eyes, the soft motherly smile on Lussuria's face only gave more proof behind his moniker as the Varia's resident mother hen.

"Your money isn't why I stay Tsunayoshi," Mammon floated into his lap, "your company helps keep me sane, an illusionist mind is very dangerous when they don't have an anchor to reality after all. Besides your company is quite pleasant." Which was basically Mammon saying if they had to choose between money and Tsuna they would choose Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled happily (the first genuine one he had in a while) curling around Mammon as he gave Squalo a curious look, clearly interested in what Squalo was going to say. Squalo grumbled in faux annoyance, scratching his face lightly as he tried to push down his blush.

"As if I'm going to abandon you when I'm indebted to you trash!" Squalo declared loudly (as usual), "besides you don't complain about my yelling or the fact I cut of my hand pretty sure any other trash would have fainted." He muttered sourly.

"I'm loyal to you and you alone Tsuna so there's absolutely no reason to get worked up damn trash." Squalo huffed, Bel thought it best to leave his comment about the hidden message in Squalo's tone unspoken lest he be attacked (really he shouldn't be so obvious if he doesn't want people commenting on their relationship).

That more then anything else seemed to completely calm Tsunayoshi down, feeling their sky relax they slowly relaxed with him. Tsuna coaxing them back into the big pile buried under countless blankets and fluffy pillows (by that any of them minded, any excuse to make sure Tsuna was alright was a good excuse to them), cuddling up as Tsuna quickly drifted of against Squalo's chest showing how much he trusted them.

Bel's signature grin curved into a soft smile, pleased that his sky had found temporary peace in their presence it had made him happy then he expected. Bel refrained from snickering when Squalo not subtle at all wrapped his arms protectively around their bosses waist, nuzzling into the brown locks on Tsuna's head.

Squalo however found he didn't care about Bel's amusement at his protectiveness (he would find out he didn't care about a lot of things as long as Tsuna was happy), much too content in the feeling of Tsuna's flames crawling out and intertwining with his. Basically Tsuna staking an even deeper claim on Squalo, one that was much more than just guardian and family but Squalo just returned the favour not at all perturbed by the others presence as they done this.

When Tsuna awoke he found himself curled up on Squalo's bed in his rains room, tucked under the blankets which muffled the sound of the shower which explained his absence. Squalo abhorred leaving Tsuna alone when he cracks like this which had only happened twice before, once when Timoteo had almost died and the other when an enemy famiglia attacked him and his brothers (fatally wounding Enrico for a couple of months) while they were unarmed.

Tsuna let his eyes flutter shut again knowing his rain would wake him up once finished in the shower, he must have dozed though because he woke up to Squalo shaking his shoulder gently. Grinning sleepily up at him, Tsuna tugged the other down into the bed and nuzzled into his chest happily, content as he listed to Squalo's heartbeat.

"You have strange habits Trash." Squalo chuckled lightly, using trash as a term of endearment rather than an insult when concerning his sky. Bumping his forehead softly against Tsuna's in his own strange habit before just leaning them against each other.

Tsuna cupped his face gently, letting his hands run over Squalo's face without much protest from the slightly older male, leaning up to give his rain a soft kiss. Squalo gladly kissed back, pulling away to pepper Tsuna's face in butterfly kisses both of them glad to have meet that day, both refusing to think of where they would be had they not meet that fateful day.

"I love you Squalo Superbi," he whispered, "my dearest rain and charming swordsman." Tsuna smiled with closed eyes, gently bumping his head against Squalo's in a show of affection.

"And I love you Tsunayoshi," the silver haired makes murmured back just as quietly, "my enchanting sky and precious boss." Both of them silently breathed in sync, eyes closed as they intertwined their fingers together relaxing in each other presence.

Humming softly Squalo slowly de tangled himself from Tsuna, picking the brunette up as he went and carrying him down to the dinning hall. When they arrived the only strange looks shot their way were ones that screamed finally as Bel smugly held out his hand to Levi-a-than (obviously they had bet on how long it would take for them to become official, though it was only known in the Varia for now).

* * *

**Emotional Struggles**

"Okay, right we will get the rings and we _will_ defeat them." Tsuna muttered, slowly wearing a hole into the floor from his pacing. There was a week left until they executed their plan to overthrow the current Vongola and Tsuna was rapidly dissolving into worry and anxiousness as the date neared.

Squalo silently watched from the doorway as Tsuna started freaking out, giving a quiet sigh before stepping forward to distract him. Squalo let his flames engulf his hands as he effortlessly picked Tsuna up, ignoring his protests Squalo strode out of Tsuna office and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

"Stressing makes room for error Tsuna." He muttered, rolling blue eyes as his flames curled around Tsuna calming the brunette down. Dropping Tsuna down on his bed Squalo gave him a look that he knew meant stay there or die before exiting the room.

Twenty minutes later Squalo re-entered the room with a bowl of hot chips and a pint of gelato, a box with unknown contents held between his arm and hip (when did he take of his sword?). Squalo placed the bowl and gelato pint in Tsuna's lap, turned the light off and brought his laptop over to the bed (still holding the box).

"Here," Squalo grumbled shoving the box in Tsuna's hands, "this _was_ for your birthday but it'll probably help you calm down so whatever." Squalo switched the on as Tsuna started unwrapping the box, logging on quickly as the brunette fumbled with the seal.

Inside the box sat a black leather jacket with burnt orange fuzzy faux fur on the edges, a hood and two short swords. Picking up one of them Tsuna unsheathed it to reveal a silver blade with intricate carvings of fire from the hilt to half way down the blade, a conduct for his flames besides his gloves.

"The jackets flame resistant," Squalo spoke up startling Tsuna, "now what movie do you want to watch trash." The term was affectionately used unlike when directed to the rookies, smirking lightly in pride at Tsuna's awe at the swords.

"Hmm? Oh Jaws," Tsuna murmured as he traced the patterns slowly, "it's your favourite isn't it Squalo. These swords are beautiful where'd you get them from?" Bright honey eyes shimmered in curiosity, staring into steel blue as Squalo preened happily while starting up Jaws.

"I made them. It was fucking hard though I don't know how you didn't blow up making those damn gloves of yours." Squalo hummed, giving Tsuna a quick peck to his cheek. "Now you won't have to use that blade that's breaking, it was a piece of fucking shit too."

"I kept sparring with you to loose steam scum, that blade was really was poorly made though and it was near its breaking point." Tsuna curled up against Squalo, sheathing his sword and placing it back inside the box to put away later. "You done a really excellent job Squ, nice work."

"Whatever," he muttered, cheeks flushed slightly, "let's watch the movie now." Squalo pinched a few chips as Tsuna started eating the gelato straight from the tub, relaxing fully in the presence of his rain and lover.

"Of course," Tsuna hummed, "can't have you blushing to much now can we~? What if someone comes looking for us and sees you flustered your reputation would be ruined." He teased, earning a pinch for his efforts as well as a sulky grumble from Squalo.

Two days later Tsuna felt numb (something bad was going to happen, why couldn't he tell if it was because of the coup or something else) and was sitting in the corner of his office subconsciously digging his nails into his wrist. Flinching at the sudden stinging Tsuna frowned as he looked down to see blood pearling around his fingertips, gently removing them and pressing on the wound as guilt pooled in his stomach.

He had promised Lussuria to stop harming himself when immensely stressed or numb to the world, Tsuna dreaded the lecture on self care that would take hours until Lussuria was satisfied. Hearing the door open he looked up, spotting Squalo standing in the doorway with a frown, shoulders tense with worry.

"I smelt blood," he stated eyes latching onto Tsuna's form, "what happened?" With three quick strides Squalo was at his side, crouching down to take his wrist in hand. Eyebrows furrowing as he stiffened at the multitude of faint scars criss crossed along his arm, tinting with red as Tsuna's new cut bleed out.

"Sorry Squalo," Tsuna breathed shakily, "it's a bad habit I thought I'd managed to stop. Seems I haven't quite yet stopped it then again bad habits are hard to break completely the urge will still be there." Tsuna laughed humourlessly, giving no resistance as Squalo started carrying him to the bathroom connected to his office (was the first aid kit stocked though, did he even return it to the cabinet the last time he used it).

"Well I'm going to make sure you purge it so you'll easily be able to resist the urge," the swordsman grumbled angrily to mask his concern, "can't let you just leave me alone with this lot now can I?" That elicited a genuine laughs out of the brunette (why did that sentence make him feel guilty, what was going to happen for that to make him guilty?).

"Thanks Squalo," Tsuna whispered, "I love you, you know that right?" There may have been slight desperation hidden in his voice and if Squalo heard it the rain certainly didn't mention just nodding and pressing a brief kiss to Tsuna's forehead as he pulled out the first aid kit.

* * *

**Battle for Power**

"Nearly there, nearly there." Tsuna growled lowly, cutting down another two guards in his way to Nono's office where he resided with the rings. Not even flinching as the blood splattered all over him and Squalo yelled at him to fucking warn him about the damn corpses he was leaving in the hallway, what if he couldn't fucking make it to him if he needed protecting Squalo hollered.

Ignoring his rain Tsuna picked up the pace soon leaving him behind as he burst through the door, coming face to face with the bastard that had lied to him, made him harm himself from the stress of being an heir when he supposedly wasn't even eligible for the position. Growling darkly Tsuna launched forward, short swords covered in wrath colliding with Timoteo's sky coated staff, the sound of metal clashing against metal rebounding of the walls seemingly louder in his rage induced state.

"Please reconsider your actions Tsunayoshi," Timoteo spoke softly, voice somehow still carrying over the destruction raining down on the Vongola compound, "if you stop now I can still convince the allies you had a breakdown and didn't realise what you were doing." Swing of his sword and Timoteo was jumping back to avoid getting cut.

"You lied to me," Tsuna roared pissed, "you told me I'd be a wonderful heir for Vongola and don't mention I wasn't even you son." He snarled angrily, eyes shining brightly as they glowed with the wrath that thrummed through his veins.

"I thought it was you who found that journal and made a mess of the sanctuary." Timoteo sighed, dodging another swing of Tsuna's blades as he did so mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do next. "I apologise in advance my boy," he spoke softly, eyes filled with pain and regret, "but this is the only way to stop you."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Timoteo go into the Zero Point Breakthrough stance, he was going to encase him in ice he had to get the fuck out of there and quick. However when he whirled around to retreat Sienna clashes with Steel Blue that knew not what that stance meant, eyes widening Tsuna sucked in a deep breath and chucked a sword at Squalo so he wouldn't be caught in the ice.

"I'm sorry Squalo," Tsuna gave an apologetic smile even as the others look of confusion was slowly turning into one of understanding as the ice started creeping up his body, "it seems I couldn't stay with you, you dumb fuck. Scum just had to try and protect me didn't you?"

The brunette could vaguely hear Squalo roaring in rage as his eyes fluttered shit and the ice fully encased him in its icy prison, he wondered idly when he'd be released because Squalo wouldn't stop until he was free. Tsuna was sure of that, Squalo and the rest of his guardians wouldn't stop no matter what until he was back with them safely.


	2. Chapter 2

this will be taken down, rewritten and placed on my new account tiredsmolprince under the same name with the same tags


End file.
